Too Late
by GabumonGurl
Summary: Matt likes mimi but doesn't wanna tell her. So he kills himself. please r/r


"Too Late" By: Gabumon_Gurl  
  
  
Matt sighed. "How can I tell her?" he thought. "I  
can't, that's what.   
Every time I try I mess up."   
  
He glanced over to the hotel room bed she was sleeping  
in. Her hair was   
'down' . He loved her   
even more this way. The sun had just come up, and it  
shined in through   
the window, making her hair sparkle.   
  
He grabbed one of they two keys for the room, and  
walked down to the   
lobby. He grabbed one of the donuts from the cart  
there and sat down on   
one of the chairs. A girl with short black hair and  
green eyes looked at   
him, then looked away when someone called her. She  
then went by the   
pool.   
  
He sighed again, thinking what a nice life she must  
have. He took a   
closer look through the glass walls of the pool and  
saw Gabumon stretched   
out in a deck chair, looking content. He finished his  
donut, then   
grabbed another one and walked back to the room.   
  
Mimi was still sleeping, though he noticed she had  
turned over because   
when he sat back down in the chair he had been in  
before, he could now   
see her face. Every now and then her lips moved,  
mumbling something.   
  
He sighed once more, wrote a note on a piece of paper.  
Meanwhile Mimi   
was having a wonderful dream. Her and Matt were  
sitting on the beach at   
night, watching the stars. He told her he loved her,  
and she told him   
she loved him too. She then woke up.   
  
She kept her eyes closed for a while, hoping it would  
someday be like   
that. She then opened her eyes. She stretched and  
looked around. No   
Matt. She grabbed a key and walked down to the lobby,  
where she knew   
there would be the donut cart, and she figured that's  
where he was.   
  
She didn't notice the note on the small table in the  
corner. Matt  
wasn't there either. She went up to the front desk.   
  
"Did see a man with spikey Brown hair come by here?"  
  
  
"No, sorry ma'am." She walked back down to the room  
and layed back down   
on the bed.   
  
"He just went out to get something, he'll be back  
anytime now," she   
thought to herself. She got up to get her brush, and  
noticed a piece of   
paper under it. She read it. This is what it said.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
My Dearest Mimi,   
  
Mimi, I have failed you. I have always wanted to  
tell you how I   
really feel, but I just never could. I'm sorry my  
love, but I can't live   
this way. Don't try to stop me from doing what must be  
done... that is   
if you wake up soon enough. I will see you in the  
afterlife. I will be   
waiting for you. I love you,   
  
Matt  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Mimi looked horrified. She didn't know exactly what he  
had ment by it   
all, but she knew it wasn't good. She started packing.  
  
  
She felt for the gun she had hidden under the bed for  
protection, and it   
wasn't there. She thought Matt must have taken it,  
then didn't think   
anything of it.   
  
She went into the bathroom to do her hair, and saw one  
thing that would   
be stuck in her mind for the rest of her life.   
  
There lay Matt, surrounded in his own blood, the gun  
in his hand. She   
began to cry as she took Matt's hand and kissed it.   
  
At his funeral all she did was cry. The only people  
there were Izzy,   
T.k., Kari, Joe, Sora, and surprisingly Tai.  
Sora was actually   
crying, and Tai and Joe looked sadly at the ground.  
Izzy and Kari  
were also looking to the ground.   
  
Kari came up to her and and tried to comfort her  
. After   
everyone left, she placed a solitary rose on the top  
of his coffin and   
walked away. She wondered if he had regreted it the  
moment he was dying.   
She would never know.   
  
******  
  
It's been over a week, and I still can't get that  
image out of my mind.   
I still wonder if he regreted his decision as he was  
dying. I feel so   
bad, and I never imagined a life without him. I'll  
tell you one thing,   
it's horrible. I haven't gotten any decent sleep since  
that day. I can   
maybe sleep for an hour or two, but something always  
wakes me up. This   
morning I was going on a record-breaking three hours  
when...   
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRING!!!   
  
I sighed. I picked up the phone and said a weak  
"Hello?" Of all the   
people who could have called, it was Sora. I started  
to wonder what was   
up, when she said,   
  
"I know you're wondering why I'm calling you, and how  
I even got your   
number in the first place. Well, AT&T 00 Info got me  
your number, and   
I'm just calling to see how you're doing."   
  
By now I was pretty much awake. "Well, I'm pretty  
tired," I said, hoping   
she wouldn't ask much else. She must have sensed that  
I didn't want to   
talk much.   
  
"Oh, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine  
with me. I know   
what you're going through. Have you ever heard of my   
Sister? She was the only one that was nice to me, her  
name was Serena.   
She was kinda the odd one out, she loved Digimon,  
but was killed in the digiworld  
.Biyomon was hers, and that's why she   
picked me as her human partner,"  
Sora said to me.   
  
She sighed. I could see she was trying to make me feel  
better, but over   
the phone it wasn't working well.   
  
"I know this sounds kinda crazy to be coming out of  
me, but how would   
you like to come over?" I asked.   
  
"Sure! Can I bring Joe? If you hadn't heard, Joe  
and I walked off on   
Tai."   
  
I thought a moment. Joe? Hmmm... maybe. "Well, I  
guess so," I said,   
almost surprised I didn't say 'no way'. I gave her  
directions, and she   
said she'd be over around 2 PM. That gave me 3 hours.  
I took a shower,   
and tried to get myself looking at least half-way  
decent. After that I   
decided to take a nap until my visitors arrived. I had  
a strange   
dream...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Matt was there. But yet again, he wasn't. It was only  
his voice.   
  
"Don't worry Mimi. I'll protect you. This isn't just a  
dream, Mimi, I'm   
able to go into your mind while you're sleeping. I  
love you, Mimi, stay   
strong. Stay strong for me, would you? I can contact  
anyone, I've   
already talked to Sora, and Joe too. I told them to  
watch over you.   
They have a stronger ability of that than I now do.  
Don't refuse them.   
I'll be waiting here for you, and until then, I will  
see you in your   
dreams..." he said.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Then I woke up to a knock at the door.   
  
"Coming!" I said as I fixed my hair a bit.   
  
"Hello!" Sora said as I opened the door. Joe walked  
in behind her.   
  
"This is where you live? I pass by here all the time!"  
Joe said.   
  
"I hope you don't mind that I have the radio on..." I  
said hopefully.   
  
"Nope, as long as it's Z104!" Sora said and giggled.  
I nodded.   
  
"You two are weird... I like Y105!" Joe said. Sora  
almost broke into   
a fit of giggles.   
  
"I've known you for this long, and I *never* knew you  
liked country,   
Joe!" she burst out. Myself, I was almost laughing  
too. Joe's face   
turned red.   
  
"Well I think the Dixie Chicks and SHeDAiSY are good!  
Not to mention   
pretty cute... and Faith Hill..." he mumbled. I looked  
at Sora, and we   
both burst out laughing.   
  
"Faith Hill already *has* a husband," I said.   
  
"Oh yeah? Like who?" Joe asked. I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Like Tim McGraw!" I said.   
  
"Oh... maybe I don't like his music anymore..." he  
mumbled, which made   
Sora and I laugh even harder. It may sound like I'd  
completely   
forgotten about Matt. Yeah right. I was thinking  
about him the whole   
time. Was the dream really real? Should I ask Sora  
and Joe? I have to   
admit, for what a brat Sora used to be, she's totally  
changed. I had   
made a new friend, Joe. Kinda odd. I mean they were my old  
friends, right?   
  
"Hey, where do you two *live*?" I asked. I relized it  
was kinda nosey,   
but it was too late to take it back.   
  
"Wherever we happen to be," Sora said.   
  
"Why don't you two stay here for awhile? I have the  
room... I have a   
spare bed, and one of you can stay on the couch." I  
was almost surprised   
at myself for being so nice, but it was the least I  
could do... I'd been   
so lonley lately anyway, and Matt *had* said that he  
had told them to   
watch over me, right? If he really had, they would say  
yes. Joe looked   
at Sora , who shrugged.   
  
"Sure, what would it hurt?" Sora said. I smiled.   
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but what about Palmon and Gabumon?"  
Sora asked.   
  
"They basically left us. You saw Gabumon and Palmon at the  
funeral, right? Well   
after it they came to me and said they were leaving."  
I said. I knew I couldn't have gone on with my life with them   
getting in the way.  
  
"So Gabumon And Palmon left ya huh? That's good,  
then we can be   
friends without having to worry about *having* to be  
Bothered," Joe  
said. We just talked for the longest time, until Joe  
said, "I'm tired.   
I'm going to bed."   
  
He offered to take the couch, so Sora and I left the  
living room and   
were about to each go to bed, when I remembered I had  
something I had to   
ask her.   
  
"Sora?" I asked. She turned around and looked at me.   
  
"Yes?" she asked.   
  
"Can you come here for a sec? I need to talk to you,"  
I said. I hoped it   
didn't sound to weird. It must not have, because she  
agreed and sat down   
on my bed. I sat down.  
  
"Yes?" she said after about a minute.   
  
"Ummm... did you have any weird dreams last night?" I  
finally asked. She   
gave me a weird look.   
  
"You mean he..." she started.   
  
"Yeah, did he really tell you to protect me?" I asked.  
She nodded.   
  
"Yes, he did. I did it because I knew he loved you,"  
she said. I sighed   
and walked up to my window.   
  
I looked out at the millions of stars in the dark  
night sky. "I'm   
sleeping out there... you can take my bed, it's more  
comfortable," I   
said as I grabbed a pillow off my bed and a blanket  
from the closet.   
  
"You want to stay out there alone? If you do I won't  
follow you, but if   
you would like company, I'll come too if you like,"  
Sora said. I   
smiled.   
  
"You can come if you like," I said as I opened the  
screen door. I spred   
the blanket out on my back lawn and put down my  
pillow. It was very nice   
out, you didn't need any blanket to cover up with at  
all. Then Sora  
came out, and set up a bed for herself a few feet  
away.   
  
I just looked up at the stars, wondering if Matt was  
looking down at   
me. I finally fell asleep, and that was the best night  
I had had in a   
long time. I had another dream...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Thank you, Mimi, I knew you wouldn't refuse. They're  
your best friends now,   
they will help take care of you if you help take care  
of them. Tonight I   
have no dreams for Joe, but I do have one for Sora.  
I will tell her   
that you will help her if she helps you. She really is  
a nice little   
girl, isn't she? There's someone else who wants to  
talk to you," Matt  
said.   
  
"Hello," a girl's voice said. "Hello, my name is  
Serena. I heard Sora  
telling you about me. I have never been able to talk  
to her like I am   
talking to you now. Maybe with Matt's help I can  
finally talk to her   
again. I just wanted to say you were so lucky to have  
spent time with   
Matt, and please, take care of my little sis for me."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
With that, I woke up. I looked over at   
Sora and  
watched. She was   
sleeping so peacefully. I knew she must have been  
talking with Matt,   
and I watched as she smiled in her sleep. 'Shes  
finally talking with   
Serena again' I thought as I lay my head back down and  
looked back up at   
the stars. Everything was going to be okay.   
  
******  
  
A few years passed by. Sora and I got along just  
fine, she stayed with   
me at my house until that day. But first I'll tell you  
about the night   
before. It was a normal day. I fell asleep, and for  
the first time in   
weeks, Matt talked to me.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
"Mimi, I'm only warning you because I love you. Say  
goodbye to your   
loved ones. Something bad will happen, I'm not lying.  
Sora knows too. I   
didn't tell her any more than I'm telling you now. Be  
strong for me."   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
I woke up to find Sora awake too.   
  
"Does this mean we're going to... er.. um..." she  
asked. I shrugged.   
  
"I don't know... maybe," I replied. It sounded pretty  
dumb, but I didn't   
care. We were in the same room because we really  
didn't have enough   
money for a three-bedroom house, so we just had two  
seperate beds in the   
spare room while Joe had my old room.   
  
"You're going outside?" Sora asked. I nodded. She  
looked afraid.   
  
"Don't worry, it'll be okay," I said.   
  
"Thanks..." she said, her hand over her stomach.   
  
"That's where I can get to him the best. He knows my  
questions and when   
I fall back asleep he'll answer." Sora followed me,  
still obeying   
Matt's request to watch over me. I smiled at her, and  
drifted off to   
sleep.   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
"Yes, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find the  
words. It will be   
both of you, and Joe may be there too, because  
someone else is going   
to be in the car. I can't make out who. But it will be  
short and   
painless. I'm looking forward to being with you,  
Mimi. Don't be   
scared about it, the after life isn't bad. And don't  
tell Sora, but   
Serena and I aren't the only ones looking forward to  
seeing her. And I'm   
not the only one looking forward to seeing you. I must  
go now. It's   
perfectly alright to cry. Remember, I'll be waiting."   
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
It's okay to cry? He knows me better than that. I  
hardly ever cry. Okay,   
without him around, I cry a little more than I used  
to. But not that   
much more. I woke up like always, but quickly drifted  
off into a   
wonderful sleep. I awoke the next morning to a  
baby-blue sky dotted with   
puffy white clouds. Sora was still asleep. I just  
looked up into the   
sky and wondered.   
  
Were we really going to die? Matt had said that  
someone will be in the   
car with us. Does that mean we'll die in a car crash?  
And who's the   
other person? Is it really Joe? I don't know who  
else it would be.   
Sora woke up and later suggested we go to the  
cemetary to see Matt one   
last time before we went to *really* see him. Well, we  
went, and guess   
who was there? T.K. and Kari!   
  
"Hello," I said. Kari let go of T.K.'s hand (which  
she had been   
holding) and smiled at me. I giggled. She was  
blushing! "Geez, Kari, I   
don't mind! Hold his hand," I said. Sora nodded.   
  
"Yeah, you two look cute together," she replied.  
Kari blushed again.   
Reluctantly, T.K. took her hand back. She smiled at  
him.   
  
"Kari... I... er, we... uh... I mean..." I said, but  
could hardly spit   
it out. Sora burst into tears. T.K. gave me a  
questioning look. "Its   
hard to explain..." I said, and he nodded.   
  
"Mimi, last night I had a weird dream... is that what  
this is about? I   
mean this may sound odd, but Matt told me you, Sora,  
and two others   
won't live to see tomorrow," Kari said, looking  
worried. I simply   
nodded and she broke down crying the same way Sora  
had. T.K. held Kari  
in his arms while she softly wimpered into his  
shoulder. She lifted her   
head after awhile and looked at me.   
  
"Aren't you scared?" she asked. I shook my head.   
  
"No... but you wouldn't understand. I'll finally get  
to see Matt  
again... I'd like to see you go this long without  
seeing T.K.!" I   
screamed, and started crying because I thought of the  
day he left me   
flashed back into my head.   
  
"Well, do you know who the other people are?" she  
asked me.   
  
"No, to tell you the truth he didn't tell me there  
would be *two* people   
in the car. He said only one," I said as she listend  
carefully. Sora  
had stopped crying and pointed out that it was almost  
lunch time. She   
asked if T.K. and Kari would like to come eat with  
us. They agreed   
and hopped in the back seat. I had a feeling I knew  
that one of them, if   
not both, were coming with us. I also had a feeling we  
wouldn't make it   
till lunch. How right I was.   
  
All of a sudden, there was a flash of colors right in  
front of the road,   
and I heard Sora scream first, then Kari. T.K.  
and I both looked   
next to us, and saw Sora and Kari. Dead.   
  
"What about us? Didn't Matt tell you we are going  
too? I'm wounded, but   
it's nothing deadly, and I need to be with   
Kari!"  
T.K. screamed,   
which was quite a mouthful, to be coming from him.  
Then we both turned   
to the sound of a familiar, childish laugh.   
  
"Tai? What the heck are you doing here? Go away," I  
said. He just   
snickered.   
  
"I staged all this. That flash of colors was not a  
person, but rocks   
flying past you. All four of you must die.  
But since you two   
didn't die, like planned," Tai said, holding up a gun,  
"I will have to   
kill you." T.K. and I looked at him.   
  
"Well do it already! We don't have all day to wait for  
you, though we   
know how slow you are!" T.K. said.   
  
"Yeah, and I hope you get killed by Greymon, you  
stupid creep! You'll   
pay, Tai Kamiya! We'll get you in your dreams!" I  
shouted. And with   
that, Tai snickered again, and lifted up a second gun.  
He shot both off   
at once, and the bullets hit around the same time.   
  
The next thing I remembered, Matt, T.K. and Kari  
were standing over   
me.   
  
"Mimi! We thought you may never wake up," Matt  
said. I smiled at him.   
Serena was there too, and so were Gabumon and Agumon.   
  
"Agumon? Why are you here?" I asked.   
  
"Tai killed me," he said.   
  
"Oh that's terrible! Anyway I can relate. How do you  
think I got here?   
He's a nutcase!" I said, and Agumon smiled. Gabumon  
just looked at me.   
  
"Hey Mimi," he said, "Welcome home." I looked at him.   
  
"You can talk... like, normal?" I asked. "Yeah. Any  
digimon can. They   
just have to go learn it. Agumon's in Class 2...  
there are six classes.   
I took Class 6 right away, because that's all about  
the proper way of   
talking, which I hadn't learned," Gabumon said.   
  
"Mimi?" I heard a voice say. I was startled.  
  
  
The voice, I remembered it. It was murky in my  
mind, something from   
long ago. I looked and saw a woman there, with orange  
hair and the same   
brown eyes as mine. Then it clicked.   
  
"Mom?" I gasped. The image started getting  
clearer. I was small,   
six or seven, when she died. I remembered almost  
nothing about her. Then   
this boy came over to me, he looked about 23. He had  
grey eyes and   
gold-streaked hair.   
  
"Hello," he said. "Uh... hi..." I said, still in the  
shock of seeing my   
mother who hadn't really said much yet.   
  
"My name is Maromu, but most people call me Michael,  
or Mike for short.   
I'm... I'm your older brother," he said. I opened my  
mouth to speak, but   
nothing came out. "You're probably thinking, 'I never  
had a brother,   
what is he talking about?'," he said. I wondered how  
he could keep so   
calm. "I died when you were only about a year old." I  
was still   
speechless. Why wasn't I ever told I had a brother?  
This made me wonder.   
I was about to tell him about everything, when I  
noticed something.   
Where was Sora?   
  
"Where's Sora?" I said. Mike looked at me oddly,  
probably wondering why   
that popped out of my mouth at such a moment.   
  
"Umm... I think she went to her room. It's funny, they  
have apartment   
kinda things here."Mike  
said.   
  
"Her room? What for?" I asked. "I don't know. She was  
crying though. I   
can tell you want to know... her room is 362 or 364,  
because yours is   
363," Mike said. I nodded.   
  
"Thanks. I'll be back. Matt, can you come with me?"  
He nodded and we   
walked over to the apartments, and found the 300s  
building. "I think   
she's probably in 362," Matt said.   
  
"Me too. Oh Matt, it's so good to see you again! But  
before we find   
Sora, I have something to ask you. Why did you do it?  
I loved you so   
much, Matt, how could you have done that to me?!?!" I  
said, practically   
screaming by now. I guess it was because of the years  
of anger towards   
him for it, or I just wasn't in the best mood, or  
something else. Either   
way, he looked sincerley sorry.   
  
"Mimi, I was so sorry. I regreted it the moment I came  
here. I mean I   
love it here, sure, but I'd rather be with you," he  
said, looking at the   
ground. I hugged him and told him I forgave him,  
and we walked on. We found room 362.  
  
Just then, T.K. and Kari came running towards us.   
  
"Mimi, Matt! Come quick, and I mean really quick.  
Someone needs to talk   
to you," Kari said after she caught her breath. We  
looked at each   
other. "I know you're wondering who, but there's no  
time. Just come!"   
Kari said. I shrugged, and we followed them, running the  
whole way. When   
we got there, Joe came up to us.   
  
"Joe! Why in the world are you here?" I asked.   
  
"I'll tell them," T.K. said to Joe, who nodded and  
said his thank   
yous. T.K. took Matt and I aside. "He's here to find  
Sora. He killed   
himself after her funeral. Time up here is slower,  
we've already been   
dead a week, down there," T.K. said.   
  
"Why does he need to find Sora? She won't even talk  
to me," I said.   
  
"You ask," T.K. said, and went back over by Kari.  
Then Joe came.   
  
"So you want to find Sora, eh?" Matt asked. Joe  
nodded. "I've   
already accessed why you're here," Matt said. He  
looked at me. "And   
you, you'll be able to do stuff like that in about how  
long it took me   
to talk to you after I died. You'll be able to do that  
too, soon." Matt  
smiled at Joe.   
  
"So, do you think... do you think it survived?" Joe  
asked. Matt  
nodded.   
  
"Of course. Unless she was shot in the stomach, which  
she wasn't even   
shot at all. She broke her neck. It should be fine." I  
looked from Joe  
to Matt, then back to Joe.   
  
"Am I missing something?" I asked.   
  
"This will be your test. Ask yourself, 'Why is Joe  
here?' over and   
over again in your mind. If you'll ever be able to do  
stuff like I can,   
It should come," Matt said.   
  
'Why is Joe here? Why is Joe here? WHY is JOE  
here???' I thought.   
  
"Oh my god..." I said.   
  
"I see that it came to you," Matt said.   
  
"Sora's... pregnant? I mean she's only 15 years  
old!Holy crap, Joe!   
What the heck was wrong with you? What the heck were  
you thinking?!?!?"   
I screamed.   
  
"Mimi! Settle down! It wasn't Joe," Matt said.   
  
"Oh... sorry Joe... really I am. But how did you  
find out?" I asked.   
  
"It's okay. The doctor called, cuz I guess she went in  
the other day,   
and they weren't exactly sure, so they had to do some  
tests. The minute   
they called me and told me they came back Positive I  
knew I had to do   
something. I really lo-... er, I mean *like* her, and  
I knew I couldn't   
live by myself because I'd die of lonliness, so I  
killed myself. It   
wasn't so fun, but here I am. We have to go tell her,"  
Joe said.   
  
"Well who was it then?" I demanded.   
  
"I don't know... but whoever it was, I'd kill if I  
weren't dead!" Joe   
said.   
  
"Well, we can find out now," I said as we walked up to  
her door.   
  
I knocked. "Who is it?" she screamed harshly.   
  
"Joe, Matt, and Me," I said.   
  
"Mimi? Oh alright, come in," Sora said, and unlocked  
the door. Her face   
was stained with tears and Joe immediatly said  
something.   
  
"Sora? What's wrong???" he asked before he told her  
anything about the   
baby.   
  
"You wouldn't understand, Joe... nobody would."  
Joe sat down next to   
her.   
  
"Would it have anything to do with why the doctor  
called me? And aren't   
you wondering why I'm here?" Joe asked.   
  
"I know that you know how the tests came back, and I  
know why you're   
here," Sora said.   
  
"Joe and Sora have both really grown up. " Matt whispered to me.   
I smiled.   
  
"I know. Don't forget I lived with those two for three  
years," I said.   
  
"Sora, so you know the tests came back Positive?"  
Joe asked.   
  
"POSITIVE??? Oh great!!! I was hoping I was worried  
over nothing," Sora  
said.   
  
"Sora..." Matt said.   
  
"Yeah Matt?" Sora said.   
  
"Things are different here than they are on Earth,"  
Matt said.   
  
"That's not what I'm scared about, Matt. It's the  
father," Sora said.   
  
"And the father is who? I have been dying to know!" I  
said. Sora  
sighed.   
  
"Izzy." Sora said. I gasped really loud, cuz what  
she said,   
  
"Yeah. That was my reaction when Joe told me it was  
positive!" I   
nodded.   
  
"Sora, like I was saying, things are different here.  
You can't change   
the fact you're going to have a baby, but you can  
change the father if   
you want to," Matt said. Her eyes grew wide.   
  
"I can?" she asked.   
  
"Yes. But that person has to be living here," Matt  
said. Sora smiled.   
  
"Umm... Joe? Can I talk to you?" 


End file.
